


Be Invited

by Lestat_Z



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-up Dipper Pines, Bill is a murdering monster, Dark, Dipper is the scientist that made him, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, Kind of creepy, M/M, Major character death in future chapter, This is not going to have a happy ending, just a heads up, sort of Frankenstien AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestat_Z/pseuds/Lestat_Z
Summary: Pale clouds hide a crescent moon, preventing it from dispelling the darkness that night brought. The only source of light comes from the oil lamps that line a desolate street, their flames flickering. No sound can be heard, everything seemly silenced by the chill in the air. Not even the wind dares to disturb the night, for the beast that lurks nearby.





	Be Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Named after a song called Be Invited by The Twilight Singers

Pale clouds hide a crescent moon, preventing it from dispelling the darkness that night brought. The only source of light comes from the oil lamps that line a desolate street, their flames flickering. No sound can be heard, everything seemly silenced by the chill in the air. Not even the wind dares to disturb the night, for the beast that lurks nearby.

From the shadows, yellow eyes watch a lone soul walk down an empty street from above. He’s been waiting for hours on the railing of an abandoned balcony for a perfect candidate to show up. If he’s going to do this anytime tonight, now would be it. Without warning, he jumps from his perch and lands in a crouch on the sidewalk below, a pop sounding as his feet hit the ground. The concrete crunches as he drops to a half kneel and grabs his ankles. A nasally voice pierces the air in a shout, “Jesus fuck!” He spends several moments with his head hunched over, grunting and cursing to himself before muttering, “Great, I’m going to have to replace those now too.”

He remembers where he is only when the other man, who had been silently watching in shock, finally yells, “What the- What the fuck?” He looks mad. “What are you trying to do, jumping off a building like that? Are you trying to kill yourself?”

The yellow-eyed monster grins. His soft chuckles get louder until he’s cackling manically. The man continues to angrily watch this display in slight confusion as he stands up and steps into the dim spotlight. Dread begins to sink in as he takes in the other’s appearance.

The first thing he notices is the unnatural array of colors on his face and body. Criss-crossed lines of wire hold together the different shades of skin. Some he didn’t even know could exist on the human body. All his limbs seem to be bruised yellow and green, and black and blue. What’s worse, though, is that they all appear to be in various stages of decay. Dried blood and thick stitches split the seams between the different body parts, and the skin where they part is jagged and uneven. He feels like he’s looking at a walking corpse. A zombie.

“Hey.” The creature speaks first.

The man just stares without really seeing.

“Hey. I’m talking to you!” He appears to be getting angry. “Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore people? Look at me!”

He doesn’t want to.

“Fine.”

That’s all the warning he gets before he’s snatched by the front of his collar and dragged into the nearby alley where the safety of the light can no longer reach them. He can no longer see anything but yellow eyes that glint in the shadows. He shudders when he feels the other’s breath on his ear when he says, “This might hurt a bit. You can scream, if you have to.” Something sharp grazes his arm. “All the others did.” His mind doesn’t register the words. It feels like he’s in a daze.

A harsh _thwack_ sounds and a scream pierces the chilly, night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the other chapters should be longer. This chapter was really just meant to set the mood for the rest of it. I'll update when I can but my perfectionist soul makes me spend longer than needed time on even short chapters like this.
> 
> Also I feel weird writing fan fiction so it's easier for me if I don't meantion characters' names.
> 
> Props to anyone who can figure out what Bill is doing. I'd be disappointed if you didn't, I left you several hints after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
